Forget to Remember
by Fantango
Summary: When the Gods of Olympus lose their memory, the world is subject to chaos. Will Xena restore the Gods in time, or could this prove a second chance for her and Ares?
1. Gone Fishing

**Disclaimer:** "Forget to Remember" is © by Fantango. All characters that have appeared on Xena: Warrior Princess belong to their respective owners Renaissance Pictures/Universal Studios/Studios USA. I hope I haven't abused them too badly. If I have I promise to get them repaired or replaced at my expense.

 **Couple:** X/A.  
 **Rating:** This story contains a lively amount of violence, and just enough sex to be interesting. If you are offended by this turn back while you still can because who knows, it could be contagious. But if you decide you're mature enough to read this I won't tell your mum.

 **Summary:** When the Gods of Olympus lose their memory, the world is subject to chaos. Will Xena restore the Gods in time, or could this prove a second chance for her and Ares?

 **AN:** Part one of a Two-part series entered into the XOC Group Shipper Challenge #2 held by **LightChakram [ModernDayBard]** using the following elements: "Halloween-themed party/harvest, someone dressed as Caesar, a dark spell, the phrase 'Trick or Treat,' an appearance by Joxer and apple bobbing." The following events take place during Season Two and are set after **Ten Little Warlords.**

* * *

 _ **Thank you Santa - I always wanted a godly yet innocent Ares at my disposal, now I've got one! ^_^ To Xentrya, for always keeping me entertained with her stories, Missyla for her wonderful suggestions, HeatherJS, Alexandrasarafolean, Mareritt and Darkchakram for their constant support!**_

* * *

 **~ Chapter One ~**

 **Gone Fishing**

* * *

Olympus... it's majestic, powerful, all-inspiring and oh, did I neglect to mention the Lord of the Underworld's most fortunate of shrines, or should I say 'was,' until that pesky Warrior Princess came along and ruined it all. Her and that _Bard_ _._ Pfft, like no one sees what's going on there. But I digress, so let us start from the very beginning shall we...?

§

It was one of those days at the Pantheon, a theatre for the God's most stormiest of discussions, even at the best of times.

This particular episode, Zeus was off on one of his tangents, something imperative to do with mortals though nothing too perilous for many to even take notice. He'd clearly been tamed when it came to these creatures, Tartarus only knows why; they were corrupted folk, murderous, thieving little souls to say the least, certainly far from the innocent, delicate flowers the Olympians cordially described.

If only there were someone to prove them otherwise, then they'd definitely have a reason for changing their minds, but who...?

Aphrodite? No... Ares perhaps; he did have an attraction towards the dark side but not for the kind of mission lurking ahead, and then he appeared, a figure looming out from the shadows, dark and mysterious; Hades, they called him, there were no guesses as to why, his very presence could send shivers down anyone's spine.

As proof to this theory the Gods provided a wide berth, fear grasping their every essence. They'd heard the story and knew the legend, how Cronus had swallowed his children and the mighty Zeus had risen to strike him down, claiming the mantle to Olympus and leaving Hades as ruler of the Underworld.

Despite the honour, the topic was a sore subject indeed; for, over a millennia Tartarus had transformed Hades into a jealous and cruel monster. Some said it was Zeus' compassion for mortals that drove him wild, others swore a solitude delivering torment and suffering in the confines of Hell.

"Still fussing over your precious mortals, Brother?" It was no wonder his voice could draw attention to the crowd, its cold symphony lingering like an unwelcoming presence of death.

"Hades. To what do I owe the pleasure?" This was hardly the time for petty remarks, things were making progress and Hades would only destroy it.

"This is a family affair, is it not?" Without a proper defense he thought, the smugness would lose its value, revealing the fragile body buried deep within.

"For better or worse."

"Then you won't mind. Seems all is not well in Pleasantville."

"You know what would really lighten you up, a girl. I'm sure the Fates won't mind?" Arrogance, it made him believe the world was still a dark and fiendish place.

"Yes, your little obsession with the Warrior Princess is shinning proof of that theory dear Nephew."

"Now let's not go pointing fingers. See, Xena's undoing lies within her thirst for power, danger excites her. And as you know, I'm somewhat dangerous." Ares professed, taking a long look at this funeral figure he was forced to call Uncle.

"Interesting. Tell me, has she forgiven you for your latest fiasco? Do you really think a warrior like her could ever love a man like you, even as a mortal?" Silence, and hurt playing on the background, a sure sign he'd hit his mark. "I thought as much. Just ask Hera, she'll seduce you like a cruel bitch mother, then toss you aside like a dead fish the second she's done."

"Be off with you Hades. You've got no business here. The Warrior Whore is of no concern of yours, let Ares deal with his unruly affairs."

"Hey, I resent that!" Anger, oh how he savoured it and Ares' outburst seemingly become the perfect example.

"Fine, but you're making a mistake." What these Gods refused to see was far beyond Hades' understanding, though one way or the other he would make them come to their senses, or better yet...

§


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm not dead (just a little busy with work, updates will be coming soon!) this is just a little teaser of what's to come for ya'll who are continuously offering their support and graciously following these stories. Thank you for putting up with me after all these years! XD**


End file.
